Don't you remember?
by mixkst
Summary: Blaine is a mess without Mike in his life and the circumstances in which their relationship ended only make things worse. When Blaine encounters Mike again, everything that was left unsaid comes blowing up. Mike/Blaine AU, slash.


**Title: **Don't you remember?  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Mike Chang  
><strong>GenreWarnings: **slash, angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1367  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Blaine is a mess without Mike in his life and the circumstances in which their relationship ended only make things worse. When Blaine encounters Mike again, everything that was left unsaid comes blowing up.

**A/N: **I wanted to stress how angsty this is. I've delved into this pairing without really writing any angst or drama and I'm a real sucker for angst, so this fic was really a long time coming. Listening to Adele's _Don't you remember _only encouraged it furthermore. Whew, writing this took a lot out of me, I'm still a little overwhelmed. Hope you enjoy it.

Blaine missed him. He missed him so very much it ached to wake up alone in bed every morning. He gave up on looking for Mike a couple weeks ago when he failed so miserably to find him. He had a bitterness about it, about the whole thing, how it all went down. Mike left with no reason, as far as Blaine knew. No letter, no note, nothing. He had no idea why Mike could've possibly left. They were in a good place, Blaine thought. It was the endless reminiscing and doubt that gnawed at him painfully so. Had he done something wrong? Was it one mistake he'd made without knowing? Or was it a whole bunch of little things that had chased Mike away? Blaine hated not knowing.

Blaine knew how unpleasant he could get sometimes to everyone around him, how abrasive and short-tempered he'd become. That was why he made sure to keep social interactions to a minimum, for everyone's sake.

His inability to move on only made matters worse. He had not dated anyone else in the past three months since Mike's abrupt departure. He hadn't touched Mike's side of their shared closet space. Most of Mike's clothes were gone, only a few items had remained, as though he was in a hurry to leave Blaine and couldn't bother to take everything with him. The fact that none of this made any sense was the reason Blaine couldn't let it go. No matter how unhealthy and destructive this obsession with Mike was, Blaine just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Today was another day, another lonely and miserable day he had to endure without Mike. A rainy day on top of it all, the gray sky a cruel reminder of how sad Blaine's had become. Blaine got through his Monday like his usual, lifeless self, barely bothering to acknowledge his colleagues at work and having lunch by himself at his desk. He left work early that day, unable to stand being without booze in his system any longer.

Jack Daniels had been his best friend of late, as sad as that sounded. Blaine walked down the still wet streets toward the nearest bar to his office, as it now had become his routine. He did not, however, expect to bump into the one person that made his life a living hell.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered to the person he brushed, looking up to see startled and familiar brown eyes looking down at him. "Michael?"

"Sorry," Mike said and moved to walk past him but Blaine reacted quickly and grabbed the other man's forearm forcefully, his heart pounding violently against his sternum.

"What the hell?" Blaine exploded, all the emotions he'd accumulated for so long now coming out erratically. No matter how often he cried at night, he never stopped harboring feelings for the love of his life. Longing, rage. Sorrow, despair. He could hardly believe his eyes. After months of absence, here stood Michael Chang, in the flesh, looking as beautiful as ever. Mike had least the decency to somehow look guilty, but mostly he seemed ill at ease.

"What the hell, Michael?" Blaine shouted again as he felt tears pool around at the corner of his eyes. He sensed the upcoming sobs threatening to come pouring out of him and he wanted to speak his mind as much as possible before breaking down completely.

"Blaine..."

"You _left,_ with no explanation whatsoever and no way to contact you," Blaine went on, ignoring the looks passers-by threw their way. "I called you, I texted, I emailed you; I called your parents, I emailed your parents, I called your sister, I texted her, I emailed her! And I got _nothing_!"

"I had to leave," was all Mike had to offer, and it infuriated Blaine that much more.

"Why in the hell, exactly, did you have to, huh?" Blaine demanded, breaking into his personal space. People had gathered around them at this point, and it obviously made Mike even more uncomfortable but Blaine could care less. His hot tears had already left trails on his cheeks when he felt cold drops touching down his face. He had not bothered bringing an umbrella with him that morning, and he was only wearing a hoodie and wifebeater.

"I had my reasons," Mike swallowed with difficulty, looking away.

"Why. Did you_. Leave?" _Blaine asked again slowly, stressing on the last word with as much spite as he could muster up. The rain was pouring down heavily on them, prompting the few curious persons that had stopped to listen to move along.

"Because things were getting too serious between us, and I freaked out, okay?" Mike shot back, taking Blaine a little aback. "I was a coward and by the time I realized what I'd done, it was already too late!"

"How could you do this to me?" Blaine's voice broke. He finally had answers to his questions and even if it did help soothe his wounds, it also hurt in ways he hadn't expected. "Do you even realize what you did to me?"

"Don't you think I feel awful about what I did? I regret it every day," Mike's hands came up to cup his face and for a second, Blaine let him. He turned his head away from Mike's soft hands, taking a step back to regain the little control he still had left.

"Then why did you? Why didn't you just talk to me?" Blaine pleaded, imagining all the ways things could've happened. They could've talked things through, maybe take their relationship a little slower, if that was what Mike wanted. Anything but this.

"Because I loved you too much and didn't want to make you think otherwise," Mike replied.

"That's bullshit," Blaine spit out, his chest heavy and ready to burst. He started sobbing uncontrollably, his arms and shoulders shaking terribly with the rain rendering his body even colder. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have just left the way you did. Don't you remember what we had? Don't you remember why you loved me?"

"Believe it or not, I do remember, Blaine," Mike took him in his arms and this time, Blaine didn't push him away. He reveled in the warmth that he'd been missing for so long, burying his nose in Mike's neck and breathing in the scent he sometimes could still smell at home. "I loved you, Blaine, and I still do."

"Don't just say things you don't mean," Blaine's breathing hitched in his throat, his body still in Mike's embrace.

"I mean it," Mike pulled away, his hands on Blaine's shoulders to keep him at arms' length as he looked him in the eye. "I screwed up, and nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did to you, but know that I never stopped loving you, Blaine."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Blaine returned, feeling completely torn now. He wanted Mike back. It was all he ever wanted. But he couldn't forget the past three months of misery he'd gone through, he just could not. But most importantly, he couldn't risk getting hurt again. Making up his mind, Blaine sprinted past Mike, ignoring Mike's calls. Running helped clearing his head, it was really the only thing that could these days but hearing other steps behind him only made him run faster.

Eventually, Blaine slipped on the wet pavement and lost his balance. He felt a strong force pulling him backwards and turning him around. Instead of falling forward, he fell back on top of Mike, his hands grating the hard pavement on either side of Mike's head. Breathing heavily, Blaine made a move to get up but Mike wrapped his arms around Blaine, keeping him close to his chest. Blaine fought back, punching the chest he was lying on top of as he cried desperately to get away from the person it belonged to. The one person he trusted above everyone else, the one person that broke him in ways no one else could possibly have.

Mike held him tight, the both of them lying on the street while the rain kept on falling down on them and Blaine's tears kept on streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
